Arturo Lomibao
| termend1 = June 2010 | termstart1 = March 2010 | office2 = Assistant Secretary, Land Transportation Office | preceded2 = Alberto Suansing | succeeded2 = Alberto Suansing | party = ONE Philippines Party-List (present) | termstart2 = February 2009 | termend2 = March 2010 | office3 = Undersecretary, Office of the Executive Secretary and Chief, National Counter-Terrorism Action Group (defunct) | termend3 = Feb 2009 | termstart3 = March 2008 | succeeded3 = Major General Fernando Mesa | office4 = Administrator, National Irrigation Administration | termend4 = Feb 2007 | termstart4 = Sept 2006 | preceded4 = Baltazar Usis | succeeded4 = Marcelino Tugaoen, Jr. (OIC) | birth_name = Arturo Carbonel Lomibao | birth_date = | birth_place = Gueguesangen, Mangaldan, Pangasinan, Philippines | nationality = Filipino | spouse = | | alma_mater = University of the Philippines Philippine Military Academy (Masigasig Class of 1972) Saint Louis College - Graduate School (1996) | occupation = | allegiance = | branch = Philippine Constabulary (defunct) | serviceyears = 1972-1991 | rank = Lieutenant Colonel | commands = *Cagayan Constabulary Command (1988) *Nueva Vizcaya Constabulary Command (1986-1988) *Regional Security Unit, 1 Constabulary Security Group (1980-1985) *Police District 2, 152nd PC Company, Pangasinan Provincial Command (1977-1979) | battles = Communist insurgency in the Philippines | module = }} }} Arturo Carbonel Lomibao (born July 5, 1950) is a retired Filipino police officer. He served as Chief of the Philippine National Police (PNP) from March 14, 2005 to July 5, 2006, Philstar.com|website=philstar.com|access-date=2018-11-09}} and retired with the rank of 4-star Police Director General. Early life and education Lomibao was born in Brgy. Gueguesangen, Mangaldan, Pangasinanon July 5, 1950 Philstar.com|website=philstar.com|access-date=2018-11-12}} to Juan Lomibao and Antonia Carbonel. He completed his primary education at Gueguesangen Elementary, and secondary education at Mangaldan High School where he graduated Salutatorian. He entered the University of The Philippines to pursue a degree in Engineering, but after two years, entered the Philippine Military Academy. Lomibao graduated as part of the Masigasig Class of 1972 and was commissioned with the rank of 2nd Lieutenant in the now defunct Philippine Constabulary (PC) Philstar.com|last=Corvera|first=Ann|date=September 4, 2005|website=philstar.com|archive-url=|archive-date=|access-date=2018-11-12}} - at that time, one of the four military service branches of the Armed Forces of the Philippines (AFP) alongside the Philippine Army, Philippine Navy, and Philippine Airforce. From late 1972-1974, Lomibao attended the Special Intelligence Training School in Fort Bonifacio, Rizal (now Taguig). From 1990-1991, Lomibao attended the Command and General Staff Course at the General Staff College of the AFP, where he was later absorbed as a Police Superintendent following the merger of the PC and Integrated National Police (INP) into the Philippine National Police. In 1996, Lomibao earned a Master's degree in Public Administration from the Saint Louis College in San Fernando, La Union. Military career Lomibao's initial posting was in Bontoc, Mountain Province in 1972, as an intelligence officer tasked to prepare operation plans and directives in the campaign against criminality and insurgency, namely against the New People's Army (NPA), the armed wing of the Communist Party of the Philippines (CPP). From 1974 to 1976, Lomibao was assigned in San Fernando, Pampanga as Team Leader of a special task force under the direct command of 1PC Zone Commander Brigadier General Tomas Diaz; and later, Production Branch Chief of Zone 2's Intelligence Group. During this time, Lomibao conducted and oversaw numerous intelligence operations that led to the capture of hundreds of armed insurgents, including ranking members of local, regional, and national elements of the CPP/NPA. Operation Scorpio In 1975, 1PC Zone launched an intelligence project code-named "OPERATION SCORPIO" to kill or capture Bernabé Buscayno, also known as Kumander Dante, founder and leader of the NPA. Lomibao, then a 1st Lieutenant assigned to the Intelligence Division of 1PC Zone, was the Agent Handler of the Source who had access to the target. After nearly one-year of painstaking intelligence build-up, Dante was captured in a surprise raid at a village in Mexico, Pampanga. Philstar.com|last=Soliven|first=Max|date=March 24, 2006|website=philstar.com|archive-url=|archive-date=|access-date=2018-11-12}} The successful mission dealt a serious blow to the local communist movement. Immediately after Dante's capture, then President Ferdinand Marcos flew to Camp Olivas, and promoted Lomibao to the rank of Captain. For this feat, Lomibao earned the distinction of being the youngest captain then, in the post-war Armed Forces of the Philippines. Effective dates of promotion Police career Effective dates of promotion Decorations and Awards Armed Forces * Distinguished Service Star * Bronze Cross Medal - 3x * Long Service Medal * Military Civic Action Medal * Luzon Anti Dissidence Campaign Medal * Mindanao Anti-Dissidence Campaign Medal & Ribbon * Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation Badge (PRPUCB) * Martial Law Unit Citation * People Power I Unit Citation * Philippine Legion of Honor- Degree of Commander GOVPH|work=Official Gazette of the Republic of the Philippines|access-date=2018-11-12|language=en-US}} * Combat Commander's (Kagitingan) Badge (CC(K)B) - 6th Level - Battalion Commander * AFP Parachutist Badge Law Enforcement * Medalya ng Katapatan sa Paglilingkod (PNP Distinguished Service Medal) - 7x * Medalya ng Paglilingkod (PNP Service Medal) - 2x * Medalya ng Pambihirang Paglilingkod (PNP Special Service Medal) - 2x * Medalya ng Kagalingan (PNP Medal of Merit) - 8x * Medalya ng Kasanayan (PNP Efficiency Medal) - 5x * Medalya ng Papuri (PNP Commendation Medal) - 6x * Medalya ng Mabuting Asal (PNP Good Conduct Medal) - 3x * Medalya ng Paglaban sa Manliligalig (PNP Anti-dissidence Campaign Medal) - 4x * Medalya ng Paglilingkod sa Luzon (PNP Luzon Campaign Medal) * Medalya ng Pagtulong sa Nasalanta (PNP Disaster Relief and Rehabilitation Operations Campaign Medal) * People Power II Unit Citation Others * Philippine Military Academy Alumni Association (PMAAA) Cavalier Award * Ulirang Ama Award References Category:Filipino military personnel Category:People from Pangasinan Category:1950 births Category:Filipino police officers Category:Philippine Military Academy alumni Category:Recipients of the Philippine Legion of Honor Category:Filipino police chiefs Category:Filipino generals Category:Living people